


沉没于绿色的海

by Ax_El



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, 贝西提
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ax_El/pseuds/Ax_El
Summary: Byleth choosed the BLACK EAGLE.This is a story many years after it all ended.
Relationships: Byleth/Seteth - Relationship, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth





	沉没于绿色的海

**Author's Note:**

> Byleth choosed the BLACK EAGLE.  
> This is a story many years after it all ended.

傍晚的时候，天空像燎原的火一样，太阳熄灭在天与地的交界线，西提司点燃干燥的木块，他与芙莲如今隐居在偏远的山林，没有城市的灯火，不多时夜幕降临，黑暗将会吞没整片森林。

芙莲已经睡下，西提司借着火光处理猎物，好延长食物的保存时间。这一带没什么人经过，偏僻、普通，没有宝藏的传闻，远离行商的最佳路线。不过世界上总是不缺例外的，在他清理刀具的时候，一个人从黑暗中现身，进入火光照亮的地方，那人走路悄无声息，因此就像凭空出现的一样，常人在黑暗中轻易做不到这样灵巧。

打扰了，那人说着卸下兜帽。

西提司看到他散落在肩头的白发和脸上的皱褶，那人声音沉稳又平缓，带着岁月的痕迹，他自称旅行者，询问西提司他能否在这里小歇片刻。西提司应下了，他便在一个不远也不近的距离坐下，坐下的时候腰间两把佩剑发出清脆的磕碰声，被他解下，同随身的行囊一起放在一边，一把是银剑，一把是铁剑，似乎都不是很新了。

火光在旅行者的脸上明明灭灭，模糊了他的面孔，只能感觉到他已经不再年轻，木块在火焰中燃烧发出碎裂声，树林的深处有微弱的虫鸣。大约不是很健谈的人，西提司这样想着，仍然向他搭话了，他脱离了教团、信徒、人群太久，除了偶尔在购买盐一类的东西与商人交谈外，对外界的认识实在不多。

西提司听那人说着旅程中的趣事、芙朵拉的变化、纹章地位的衰败，旧恨与现实混合成种种复杂难言的情绪，碾碎了又糅合，只余下感慨。西提司无可避免地想到了贝雷特，那个抛弃了女神的人，在血红的旗帜下一剑划开了芙朵拉新时代的黎明，巨大的变革在这片大地上发生，而旧时代的残渣只能流窜残喘。

时间的尺度对于西提司、芙莲一类的女神眷属同常人来说其实是不同的，西提司久违地回忆起士官学校的种种，记忆中贝雷特的模样恍如隔日般清晰生动。

舞会进入尾声，学生们的情愫在暖黄的灯光中升温、成双成对地离场，西提司喝了点酒，仍然清醒，教义并不禁止酒水，况且在这种氛围下，若是他一直板着脸什么也不做未免太煞风景了些。西提司就是在那个时候看见贝雷特的，他出现在大厅的角落，整个人笼在角落的阴影中，像一道神秘的幻影，那双眼睛越过在跳舞的人群看了他一会，随后消失在了拐角的出口。

西提司下意识迈出了一步，最终却没有跟上去，自然也不知道接下来发生了什么。他在自欺欺人方面有着自己都没发现的天赋，只是那双眼睛无数次出现在他的梦中，热情的、冷漠的、厌恶的、怜爱的……有什么东西在那双眼睛中停留过吗？或许有，又或许什么都没有。

这是爱吗？西提司的爱情已经同她一起，永恒地沉睡在那片海浪声中。

这是恨吗？夜风吹来，燃尽的灰烬又泛起星星火光，很快又黯淡下去，时间确实是在发生作用的，那些强烈的情绪现在或许同这灰烬没什么两样，偶尔会泛起一阵厌恶，或许也是对他自身的唾弃。

西提司被金属的碰撞声召出回忆，那人解开行囊，取出一个四方的包裹递过来，火光在他身后，这么近的距离，西提司依然看不清他的脸，只看到他手上的有些松弛的皮肤和细碎的疤痕，黑色的阴影中的轮廓模糊不清。

我要走了，那人说着，戴上了兜帽，收好佩剑。

你要去哪里？西提司突然感觉到一种熟悉的感觉排山倒海地向他涌来，他下意识地站了起来，又因为不知道应该做什么停在原地。

那人转过头，火光在那双似曾相识的眼睛里舞动，他牵动嘴唇，露出一个细微的笑，消失在了黑暗里，像来时一样悄无声息。

西提司在强烈的心悸中睁开眼睛，才惊觉自己靠着树干坐着睡了一宿，天际泛起晨曦的白色，火堆早已熄灭。是梦吗？西提司站起来舒展僵硬的四肢，什么东西随着他的动作落在地上，包裹的布料散开，落在地上摊开的是一本书，半页写满，半页空白。

怎么了，兄长大人？

芙莲从屋内走出，看到的就是西提司似要伸进火焰中的手。西提司看着自己的手、看向深爱的女儿、看向刀刃中自己的脸，同几十年前没有半分差别。

西提司收回手，于是便错失了反悔的最后机会，西提司突然感觉到一阵悲哀，刹那间他明白了那时候的情绪到底该归为何类，而那个夜晚他也是知道自己想要做什么的。

最终他只是这么说道——就像无数个清晨一样说道：早安，芙莲。

嗯，早安，兄长大人。


End file.
